Up to Bet
by silver.wings.34
Summary: At the First Annual SBPD Bachelor Auction, you know our favorite psychic is going to stir up trouble. Shules all the way! also on psychfic


A/N: So I have never seen the show Full House, but my step-sister loves it. She gave me the idea for the story, and I didn't realize it was actually from the show until I received messages about it. So, disclaimer about Psych and about the story as I had no idea! Happy reading!

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Gus, we have to!"

As Gus looked up from his desk at the psych office, he knew he was going to regret it.

"What Shawn? And no, _I_ don't have to," he pointed out stubbornly to his best friend.

"Don't be a cranky little gingersnap, Gussy," Shawn whined, "It's for charity! And besides, we _are_ bachelors."

"What?" Gus had a bad feeling as Shawn's eyes teemed with mischief.

"The First Annual SBPD Bachelor Auction," Shawn stated with a triumphant grin. Gus wasn't convinced.

"Think about it," the psychic countered, sensing Gus' hesitance, "We get to have women _bet_ to go on a date with us! It's an automatic date and it's for charity."

"And it'll hopefully make Jules jealous, am I right?" Gus stated. He wasn't fooled after almost 30 years of friendship. Shawn's smile slipped almost imperceptibly.

"Like I said, it's charity," Shawn said ignoring Gus' statement, "We can't just let all those single women go dateless!"

Ignoring the unsettling signal from his stomach that usually accompanied anything with Shawn, Gus finally gave in.

"You know that's right. Sign me up."

Rushing around the SBPD, Juliet felt like she had been on warp speed all week. She barely had time to get regular reports done, let alone help set up the charity bachelor auction happening tomorrow. Or to analyze the fluttering her stomach had taken to when she spotted a certain psychic consultant's name on the list of "prizes". She wasn't going into the last one.

"Chief, do I really have to? I should be out catching criminals, not waltzing around in front of a bunch of desperate women," Juliet heard her partner as he came out of the Chief's office.

"Yes you do detective. I don't want to hear another word about it." She reprimanded him firmly. Lassiter walked away grumbling, giving anyone within the ten foot vicinity a look to kill.

"O'Hara," the Chief called her as she passed, "I expect everything is ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes it is. All the decorations are ready and the bachelors are set to go," she said, not quite looking Karen in the eye.

Giving her a knowing look, Karen simply smiled and nodded, dismissing her to the rest of her duties.

"So tell me again why the hell we're doing this?" Gus asked as he examined his suit in the full length mirror positioned in his room.

"Oh come on, no one is going to bet on you with that attitude," Shawn exclaimed while he lounged in Gus' chair, "Leave the sulking to Lassie-face!"

"But really Shawn, why? You get plenty of dates on your own, why the auction?" He asked, observing Shawn in the mirror. His friend busied himself with picking imaginary lint off of his deep red dress shirt.

"It's just a good thing to do, okay Gus." He replied avoiding Gus' direction with fervor.

"She'd probably go out with you if you'd just ask her," Gus stated quietly.

"I don't think so. But we better go. We're going to be late." He replied equally hushed.

And Gus knew Shawn had it bad.

"Welcome everyone to our first ever SBPD Bachelor Auction," The MC announced, "We've got a great program for you tonight with fifteen bachelors from the Station to help us out. You'll be betting for one date with the bachelor on stage and all of the proceeds…"

Juliet tuned out the rest of the introduction as she observed the audience. They all seemed to be having a good time, and she had to admit the decorations added to the festive, classy look. Shifting in her pumps, she twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her finger nervously. She had bought her dress two weeks ago and though it had been quite a bit more than she'd normally spend, the admiring glances she had received all night had been worth it. She jumped back to reality as she heard the next bachelor.

"Next up we have Burton Guster. He's a pharmaceutical salesman as well as part of the psychic consulting team for the SBPD…."

Jules had the list. She knew who was next. It was no big deal.

So why did her heart suddenly and painfully speed up? She felt like the room was far too hot and her dress a bit too tight to actually breathe in.

"…And sold! To the lady in green for seven hundred dollars," the announcer exclaimed as Gus was escorted off the stage by his grinning date.

_Oh Boy_ Juliet thought.

Gus exchanged information with Veronica, his new date and was actually hopeful about her as he led her to her seat. Turning back to the stage, he saw Shawn sending out his most charming smile to the crowd.

"Do I have three hundred," the auctioneer asked, every paddle shooting up much to Gus' amusement.

"Uh, five hundred?" he asked again with the same result.

"One thousand dollars," a confident voice rose over the crowd, paddles slowly going down amid the whispers of shock. As the brunette beauty sauntered up to the stage to claim her prize, Shawn's eyebrows rose along with the rest of the crowd.

"We have one thousand dollars, do I hear eleven hundred?" the auctioneer asked, flabbergasted.

"Eleven hundred!" Gus turned to the voice from the back that had raised the stakes. His jaw dropped as he watched Juliet walking determinedly towards the stage.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Twelve hundred!" The brunette countered, latching onto a shocked Shawn's arm.

"Fifteen hundred!" Juliet grabbed Shawn's other hand as she reached the stage, narrowing her eyes at her opponent. Shawn felt the electricity of Jules' touch and unconsciously turned slightly towards her.

"Sixteen hundred." The brunette stated defiantly, tugging Shawn back her way. All Shawn could do was stand dumbstruck as the tug-of-war continued.

"Seventeen hundred dollars." Jules stated, tightening her hold on Shawn's hand even more firmly.

"Do I hear eighteen hundred?" The auctioneer finally interjected when the brunette didn't respond to Juliet's bet right away.

"Keep him," The brunette sneered as she waltzed off stage, "how could I explain eighteen hundred dollars to my boyfriend?"

"Sold, Shawn Spencer for one thousand seven hundred dollars," the auctioneer stated falteringly, still in shock with the rest of the crowd.

Matching her dress, crimson flooded Juliet's cheeks as she realized the insanity of her action. She honestly hadn't been thinking from the moment Shawn walked out on stage, his hair perfect and eyes dancing with amusement.

Dropping his hand quickly, Juliet let out a nervous chuckle before brusquely leaving the stage and Shawn behind. She missed the slight dimming of his eyes and the more forced smile adorning his face. Gus didn't.

While Shawn half-heartedly basked in his popularity with several other women off stage, Gus followed Juliet.

"You could've had him for free ya know," he told her gently when he found her behind a pillar near the entrance of the ballroom.

"I know," she said miserably, slumping to the floor.

"Juliet, why did you—" Gus began before being cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey dude, sweet date!" Shawn told him enthusiastically, then spotted Jules on the ground.

"Uh yea, she'll be looking for me. Later dude," Gus said, giving the psychic a fist bump for luck.

"So…" Shawn started uncharacteristically nervous as he sat down beside Jules.

"Um yea. Look Shawn," Jules started, feeling the fluttering in her stomach start up again.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hold you to the date," Shawn interrupted, "I know you just got all caught up in the bidding and you just wanted to help out the charity."

"No Shawn look, I—"

"Really Jules, it's ok," Shawn said cutting her off again. He didn't want to hear her tell him it was another mistake. He got up to leave, but in his haste, caught his watch in Juliet's long blonde tresses.

"Oh jeeze, the one night I wear a watch, like, ever," Shawn joked nervously as he tried to untangle the band.

Juliet just winced and laughed, pushing herself up and trying to assist in the attempt to free Shawn's wrist.

"Maybe if you'd just listened to me," she scolded him softly, smiling and blushing at each brush of their fingers. She finally got the clasp out of her hair but kept her hold on his hands.

"Look Shawn, yes I did get caught up in the bidding," this time she didn't miss the slightly pained look that flashed over his face, "and yes I also wanted to help out charity," she held tighter as he moved to pull his hands away, "but I also, just…well, I guess I just got this feeling when that girl bid that much on you and I…"

Shawn's grimace turned into a smirk at her last confession.

"you were jealous," he stated quietly, hands slipping into her's more soundly.

"I wanted to claw her eyes out," Juliet ground out, finally lifting her blue eyes to his hazel with a bashful smile.

Shawn didn't answer but broke into a full on smile. Pulling her close, he let her ramble on some more, enjoying the content feeling settling in his heart.

He couldn't wait 'til next year.


End file.
